WO 2007/045 434 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,199, U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,440 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,346 disclose examples of collectors that can collect the emission of EUV (extreme ultraviolet) radiation sources that emit radiation, for example, in the wavelength range of between 10 nm and 30 nm.
EUV radiation sources generally have radiation patterns that are rotationally symmetric or axially symmetric relative to a radiation axis. The assigned collectors are generally designed such that the EUV radiation is collected in an axially symmetric solid angle that is as large as possible.
Depending on the desired properties of an illumination system, including a collector of this type with respect to the defined illumination of an illumination field, it may be desirable for a radiation bundle to be formed downstream of the collector. The desired shape of the radiation bundle generally deviates from a rotationally symmetric bundle shape.